Another Bubble Stand/Transcript
Transcript Act 1 * Bunny walks outside his house, and breathes in the fresh air * Bugs Bunny: Ahh, what a wonderful day. * Lola Bunny: The sun is out, * Porky Pig: the water is shimmering, * Foghorn Leghorn: scallops are chirping. * Daffy Duck: So peaceful. * Wile E Coyote: What a day. * Johnny Test: It’s a wonderful Day. * Dukey: a Perfect day. * Susan Test: morning. * Mary Test: it’s a perfect day. * Homer Simpson: Let’s build it, Marge, Kids, * Marge Simpson: I Hear ya, Homie, * Lisa Simpson: I’m On it, Dad, * Bart Simpson: With ya dad, * Bunny immediately grabs wood, a hammer, and some nails, and starts to noisily build a stand. SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward peeks his head out the window * SpongeBob: Can we lower the volume, please? I can't work with all that racket going on! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, sure thing, doc. * Patrick: Yes. Mmm. Right. Mmm. * Mr Krabs: Okay. * Sandy: Okay. * Plankton: Okay. * Puss In Boots: Okay. * Pinocchio: Okay. * taps on a nail lightly, and he looks up at Squidward's window. He does it again, and continues to, making sure he doesn't make too much noise. Meanwhile, in Squidward's house, SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward has his clarinet in hand * Squidward: And now... for some soothing sounds from Squidward's clarinet. Thank you, thank you. * starts to play. Bugs Bunny looks up and sees that SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward is playing, so he decides to finish his stand quickly. SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward looks out the window again. * SpongeBob: I thought I... Wha? * Bugs Bunny: Hey, Doc. Wanna blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents. * SpongeBob: Oh, right. Like I would spend a moment of my time blowing bubbles. * Bugs Bunny: Uh huh. * SpongeBob: Oh, puh-lease. I mean, who in the world would pay to blow bubbles? * Ketchum comes out of his house, stuck to the underside of the rock * Ash Ketchum: Good morning. * May: Good morning. * Max: Good morning. * Brock: Good morning. * Misty: Good morning. * Tracy: Good morning. * Pikachu: Pika Pika! * falls and screams * Squidward: Oh, boy. * walks over to SpongeBob * Bugs Bunny: Good morning to you, sir. Would you care to blow a bubble? * Ash Ketchum: Hmm, how much is it? * Lola Bunny: Only a quarter. * May: Sounds reasonable. * to Lola * Misty: Uh, I'm going to need to borrow a quarter. * Porky Pig: Sure thing, Guys. * pulls out a quarter and he gives it to Patrick * Max: Ah, one quarter. * hands the quarter back to Foghorn Leghorn, and bites it to see if it's real * Foghorn Leghorn: Thank you. * Brock and Tracy: You’re Welcome. * back to SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward * SpongeBob: Hmm, business is booming. laughs How did I ever get surrounded by such loser neighbors? Uh huh. * continues playing. Cut back to Bugs Bunny and Friends. bugs Bunny dips the wand in the bubble soap * Bugs Bunny: One bubble wand, dipped and ready to go. * Ketchum grabs the wand from Bugs Bunny, inhales deeply and begins to blow, but a bubble doesn't come out. He pants and blows again. After a while, Bugs Bunny puts up a "Lessons" sign. Patrick then loses his breath * Bugs Bunny: Could I interest you in some lessons? Only 25 cents. * Ash Ketchum: Uh, very well, then. Hey, Bugs, can I borrow another quarter? * Bunny by hands Ash Ketchum a quarter * Ash Ketchum: Thanks. * winks and hands the quarter back to Bugs Bunny * Bugs Bunny: Okay, Doc, it's all in the technique. * starts doing his infamous routine * Bugs Bunny: First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then... * blows bubbles shaped like ducks * Ash Ketchum: Oooh. * Bunny pops out of nowhere and blows a box. Ash Ketchum giggles and Bugs Bunny blows a caterpillar * Ash Ketchum: Ah! * caterpillar then pops one-by-one, with descending sounds. Ash continues to giggle. Bugs Bunny blows a tugboat, and it floats off, pops, and makes a foghorn noise. Cuts to inside of Squidward's house * Patrick: Huh? * shakes his clarinet. Cut back to outside with Bugs Bunny and Friemda * Bugs Bunny: And now... with two hands! * inhales deeply and blows out an elephant. Circus music, in particular part of the piece "Entry of the Gladiators", starts playing. * Ash Ketchum: Laughs It's a giraffe! * Ketchum continues laughing as the elephant floats over into Squidward's house. Bugs Bunny then worried as the bubble pops and tons of smaller bubbles come out of both windows of the house while an elephant sounds. Spongebob Patrick and Squidward opens the door with a sour look on his face. Bugs Bunny and Ash Ketchum hide behind the stand. Bugs Bunny places a "Closed" sign on it. Squidward looks over the stand * Bugs Bunny: Excuse me, sir, but we are clo- * SpongeBob: Don't give me any of that! How can you two possibly make all this noise just blowing bubbles?! * Bugs Bunny: We're not just blowing bubbles. We're making bubble art. Watch carefully. * does his infamous routine again * Bugs Bunny: First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then... * blows a butterfly, which flies over to SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward, lands on his head, and pops * Patrick: That's not art. That's just annoying. Blowing bubbles, that's the lamest idea I have ever heard. * Bunny and Friends, now depressed, head to Bugs Bunny's house * Squidward: You should be ashamed of yourselves. * closes the door as Squidward laughs to himself * SpongeBob: Bubbles. * continues laughing * Patrick: Art. * mumbles, and picks up the bubble wand, sniffs it, and inhales to blow. Then, SpongeBob pops up out of nowhere * Bugs Bunny: That'll be 25 cents, sir. * SpongeBob: Ah, whoa, what? * Bunny blinks * SpongeBob: Oh... who-who would pay 25 cents to blow bubbles? * Daffy Duck: We also offer lessons for beginners. * puts the "Lessons" sign up * Squidward: Beginners? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble? * pulls a quarter out * SpongeBob: Here's your 25 cents! * bites it to see if it's real and it bends * Patrick: Watch and learn. * inhales and blows, but nothing happens * Squidward: Uhh... wait, wait, wait. * inhales and blows again, but nothing happens again * SpongeBob: One more time. Here. Wait. * inhales and blows again, and a small bubble comes out and instantly falls to the ground and bursts, making a fart sound. Looks over at Bugs bunny and Friends. They gulp, and then start whistling. Squidward places another quarter on the stand * Patrick: Uhh... Just a mere warm-up. * dips the wand in the bubble container, inhales deeply and blows hard. The bubble falls to the ground again, making another fart sound, gets another quarter out and puts it on the stand * Bugs Bunny: Hey, Doc, remember the technique. * Patrick And Squidward keeps trying to blow bubbles while Bugs Bunny and Friends are trying to show him the technique * Bugs Bunny: Doc, technique! You do this, and this, step back.... * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Technique, Guys! * Lola Bunny: Spin around like thi— Like this... Look at me, over here, one... two.... yeah, three... * May: The pelvic woo! * Porky Pig: Look, we're doing the technique! And don't for... Don't forget the "Woooooo!" Squidward? * Max: Listen to Guys! * Foghorn Leghorn: Technique! Technique! Technique! * All: standing on one foot Technique! Technique! Technique! Technique! Tech- * Patrick and Squidward looks at them * Bugs Bunny: weakly You're not doing the technique. * Ash Ketchum: Technique. * Spongebob: Technique? Technique!? Technique, technique, technique, technique, technique! * starts to do the infamous routine, while imitating Bugs Bunny * Patrick: First I do this, spin around. Stop. Double take three times. And here we go, pelvic thrust. Wehooooo! Wehoohoo! Oh, stop on your right foot, don't forget it. Then, bring it around town. And a little of this, a little of that, a little of this, this, this, this, that, that, that, that. And that, that, that that that that! And then... * into the wand, blowing a gargantuan, unshaped bubble * All: Wow! * Patrick And Squidward is then lifted off the ground. The bubble pops off the wand and SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward falls back on the ground * Bugs Bunny: All right, Doc. That was so good. * Ash Ketchum: Squid is number one. * Squidward: I really did it, didn't I? Hey, you guys didn't blow anything like that. * Bugs Bunny: No. * SpongeBob: Now that's a bubble. * Bugs Bunny: You said it, Doc. See, it is all in the technique. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah, technique. * Patrick: Technique? Hah. guys, you don't think I created that his tentacle beautiful work of art with your help? * starts laughing * Bugs Bunny: Come on, it's in my genes. * All: Guys's got genes! Guys's got genes! * walks back to his house * Patrick: Thank you, thank you, thank you. * starts to play his clarinet. Bugs Bunny and Friends chant SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward's name. At one point, they belly flop each other and Ash Ketchum falls on the ground. * Squidward: I rock. * Patrick And Squidward continues to play his clarinet. As Bugs Bunny and Friends continue to chant, Squidward's bubble flies over them, covers Squidward's house, and pulls it out of the ground and up towards the top of the ocean. bugs Bunny notices and stops Ash Ketchum * Bugs Bunny: concerned Guys! * now notices * All: Guys! Guys! Guys! * Patrick and Squidward stops playing his clarinet * SpongeBob: Hello, my friends. You are looking at a... * sees how high he is from the sky * All: Guys! * Patrick: ...genius. * bubble explodes in the air and then the ground violently rumbles and shakes. Bugs Bunny and Friends look in awe * All: Wow! * ground stops shaking. Friends slowly walk back to their homes. They then speed up and run inside their houses. Squidward's house floats back to the surface. He starts playing his clarinet weakly as the screen cuts to black, ending the episode Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS